


Little Talks Big Voices

by Ranbootful



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gore, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Injury, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Siblings, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranbootful/pseuds/Ranbootful
Summary: "I don't know I think I might just have to hack, you know it worked for Philza! So it worked for me- it'll work for me. You know it'll- it will work for me. Hopefully, we don't- we don't know i- I do know. I need to figure- I need to figure that out!"Ranboo hacks into the Dream SMP and Dream surprisingly let's him stay! Will his time on the server be fun or will he succumb to the insanity that is Dream SMP? Only time, Twitch Prime, and maybe a bribe will tell
Relationships: Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Little Talks Big Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first work with multiple chapters! So I hope you like it! It's based on Ranboo's POV of the server.

"I don't know I think I might just have to hack, you know it worked for Philza! So it worked for me- it'll work for me. You know it'll- it will work for me. Hopefully, we don't- we don't know i- I do know. I need to figure- I need to figure that out!" Ranboo said laughing shortly after a smile slowly forming on his face. 

He'd been writing down why he should be president of Dream SMP. The voices in his head seemed to be enjoying his monologue up until his sister, Niki asked how he was going to get into said SMP. The voices started whispering ideas amongst themselves before he sarcastically said, "Why don't I just hack in?"

Which ended up causing the voices to erupt into cheers and words of encouragement making him blink in surprise. Niki laughed from the other side of the phone before talking about how he dug his own grave.

"That's probably kinda important huh!" He said in between laughs his sister giggling as well. "That is probably kinda important- oh that's- ohh. Probably not good huh? I gotta hack on!" He said confidentiality.

"I can- I can figure it out! It'll be fine! It'll be fine. Hackboo? Yes! Exactly. Okay- well actually- actually one second." He said quickly his eyes widening when he found a weak point in the system. His eyes brightened as he realized he could hack into it.

"Hold up let me-" 'zeros and one's Ranboo zeros and one's.' He repeated to himself his fingers moving before he could stop them.

"Hold up actually let me- there we go there we go!"  
His hands shook as he got to the final layer of security. "Perfect, perfect, perfect! Okay." 'Just a couple more numbers-' "There we go! Okay- okay." 'One line left-' "Okay. Let me- let me try to hack on! Let me actually try to hack on right now. Let me actually try to hack on." 'IM IN!' "

Oh, there we go! It worked." He heard a quiet giggle come from Niki before it was cut off by a noise of shock and happiness. "Oh! Really!?" Ranboo smiled before simply stating, "Yeah it worked. I'm in- there we go. Perfect." "You don't need to worry!" Niki said softly. "I don't need to worry." He repeated quietly.

"It worked!" He said as all the voices in his head sprung to life, yelling so much their words became jumbled. "It worked were good." He blinked the blurriness from his vision soon becoming aware of the wall that kept him trapped in spawn. 

The voices screamed so loud he stumbled forward. "Are you okay?" Said Niki a hint of concern in her voice. "Ya, I'm fine sis," Ranboo said picking up his crown that fell on the ground when he stumbled. 

He grabbed his communicator from his pocket as it dinged seeing a message from the owner of the SMP. 'ooooooo' rang in his head. Ranboo rolled his eyes he began scanning through the messages since he joined. He chuckled at Punz who had spammed 'WHAT' in chat. He clapped with a grin on his face, he had actually hacked in! He decided to send a message to the people that were on laughing as the message sent.

'My hacking worked' 'my bad' chat went wild at this screaming to the point where he got light-headed. "My bad- My bad my hacking might have actually worked." He said as Niki laughed on the other side of the phone. 

"Did not mean for that to happen! Did not mean for that to happen- Oh! Now in banned! Nevermind my hacking did not work-" at this point chat was wheezing listening to this all happen.

"Welp. We can try again- try again." He jumped in surprise as he spawned back into the world. "Oh nevermind!" He checked his communicator as it beeped. A message from Thunder appeared saying, 'This is probably not good' he hummed responding with, 'eh it's fine' 

"Now let's find a way to get out of spawn!-" He said as he moved towards the broken-down wall in front of him. "They just need to ignore you," Niki said tapping what Ranboo assumed was her phone. "They'll just- they'll just ignore me until I'm president. See don't worry, don't worry." The voice's laughs echoed in his head like a bell making him dizzy for a minute. 

"See don't worry I am- I am here." He said as he climbed a tree getting a slightly better view. He'd have to climb to the top of the tree to see over the walls. "Let's see what should I do?-" his vision locked onto a hole in the wall. He slid down a small hill escaping the tiny cage he was spawned in before happily saying, "Time to take over the world!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! Maybe leave a Kudo if you did! Tell me if you find any spelling errors or want to give some constructive criticism Bye!!


End file.
